<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steve and Danny Timestamp by Captain_McDanno91</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055154">Steve and Danny Timestamp</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_McDanno91/pseuds/Captain_McDanno91'>Captain_McDanno91</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Freedom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_McDanno91/pseuds/Captain_McDanno91</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a very small snippet of the next installment, to show I am still working on this and definitely haven’t forgotten about it. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve comforts Danny after a bad dream.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finding Freedom [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steve and Danny Timestamp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny slept fitfully that second night, waking Steve up multiple times. Seeing grace earlier had raised his spirits, but had also taken a lot out of him emotionally. When waking for the fourth time, Steve realized they were going to need some professional help to get through this, or he wasn’t going to last the week. Danny was mumbling under his breath again, and Steve pulled him closer, shaking him gently. “Danny, baby, you’re okay. You’re home, you’re with me, with Steve. Can you wake up for me?”</p>
<p>“S’eve?” Danny murmured.</p>
<p>“Yeah that’s it. Just a bad dream, baby. I got you.”</p>
<p>“Steve, they can’t, I can’t, I don’t want to anymore. Please don’t make me again, please.” Danny cried.</p>
<p>Steve rubbed his hand down Danny’s arm, doing his best to console the now shaking man. He wasn’t sure he was making a difference, but he’d do anything he could to help Danny.</p>
<p>“Danny, it’s okay now. No one is going to make you do anything anymore, okay? You’re safe now, I promise. It’s just you and me now, Danny.” Steve promised.</p>
<p>“Just you and me?” Danny asked quietly.</p>
<p>“No one else.” Steve swore.</p>
<p>Steve reached behind him and grabbed his phone from the side table to check the time. 5:26 a.m. Damn. He certainly wasn’t going to get anymore sleep but Danny could at least try.</p>
<p>Putting his phone behind him back on the side table he slowly pulled Danny back into his arms and kissed the back of his neck, trying not to startle him.</p>
<p>“Try to get some more sleep, Danno. I’ll be here when you wake up.” He said softly.</p>
<p>Danny snuggled in and let Steve’s soft breaths lull him into an exhausted sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>More coming just as soon as real life stops beating me down.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>